Such a rear window of a motor vehicle is known from practice and constitutes a rear look-through region of an occupant cell in a passenger car. The rear window can include a window pane body being manufactured from a plastics material. In order to prevent that the rear window ices up, the window pane body can be provided with a rear window heater.
It is further known to join rear window heaters of plastics window panes to a plastics window pane body via a thermoformed supporting film. This is effected in that strip conductors are applied onto the supporting film and in that the supporting film is subsequently backed with plastics by way of back injection molding for forming the window pane body.
Alternatively, it is known to apply strip conductors of a rear window heater onto a side of a plastics window pane body facing a vehicle interior by employing a screen printing method. Since, however, the plastic has rather bad heat conductivity properties and an outer side of the window pane body will usually be icy, this solution is often insufficient for the imposed requirements. If the strip conductors were, however, attached at the outer side of the window pane body facing away from the vehicle environment, they would not be adequately protected against damage and against corrosion on grounds of environmental influences.